Megacolony
"Megacolony" (メガコロニー Megakoronī) is a clan from the Zoo nation. It is a crime syndicate made entirely of sentient insects. Their primary mechanic revolves around "paralyzing" the opponent's units, preventing them from standing during their next stand phase, which in turn prevents them from boosting or attacking. Starting from Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth, Paralyzing can affect the units in the Vanguard circle. They also have a few skills that retire the opponent's grade 1 rear-guards to further reduce their boosting capacity. Osamu Kishida uses this clan in the anime. Kawanami Minami uses this clan in the manga, focusing on the Machinings series. During the Episode 94, Kyou Yahagi uses a Megacolony deck to fight against Leon Soryu's Aqua Force after he found the power of insects while in the jungle. During the Episode 166, Mores Pennyworth uses this clan, also focusing on Machinings series. Sets containing Megacolony cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (4 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (17 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (13 cards) *G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme (? cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (5 cards) *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (10 cards) Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) Races Shared Races *Insect Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Machinings List of Megacolony cards Grade 0 *Awaking Dragonfly (Stand) (Insect) *Larva Mutant, Giraffa (Insect) *Machining Bombyx (Heal) (Insect) *Machining Cicada (Stand) (Insect) *Machining Firefly (Critical) (Insect) *Machining Scorpio (Critical) (Insect) *Machining Little Bee (Insect) *Machining Worker Ant (Insect) *Madame Mirage (Insect) *Medical Battler, Ranpli (Heal) (Insect) *Megacolony Battler A (Insect) *Megacolony Battler C (Insect) *Raider Mantis (Draw) (Insect) *Sharp Nail Scorpio (Critical) (Insect) *Shelter Beetle (Critical) (Insect) *Sonic Cicada (Stand) (Insect) Grade 1 *Brillouin Blister (Insect) *Gloom Flyman (Insect) *Karma Queen (Insect) *Machining Black Soldier (Insect) *Machining Caucasus (Insect) *Machining Hornet (Insect) *Machining Ladybug (Insect) *Machining Locust (Insect) *Machining Mosquito (Insect) *Megacolony Battler B (Insect) *Paralyze Madonna (Insect) *Pest Professor, Mad Fly (Insect) *Phantom Black (Insect) *Pupa Mutant, Giraffa (Insect) *Stealth Millipede (Insect) *Toxic Soldier (Insect) Grade 2 *Bloody Hercules (Insect) *Elite Mutant, Giraffa (Insect) *Ironcutter Beetle (Insect) *Iron Fist Mutant, Roly Poly (Insect) *Lady Bomb (Insect) *Machining Armor Beetle (Insect) *Machining Hornet mk II (Insect) *Machining Mantis (Insect) *Machining Papilio (Insect) *Machining Red Soldier (Insect) *Machining Tarantula (Insect) *Tail Joe (Insect) *Toxic Trooper (Insect) *Transmutated Thief, Steal Spider (Insect) *Water Gang (Insect) Grade 3 *Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly (Insect) *Death Warden Ant Lion (Insect) *Evil Armor General, Giraffa (Insect) *Hell Spider (Insect) *Machining Spark Hercules (Insect) *Machining Stag Beetle (Insect) *Machining Tarantula mk II (Insect) *Machining Warsickle (Insect) *Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle (Insect) *Master Fraude (Insect) *Undefeated Mutant, Avectro Zeus (Insect) *Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth (Insect) *Violent Vesper (Insect) Grade 4 *Carapace Mutant Deity, Machining Destroyer (Insect) *Deforestation Mutant Deity, Jaggydevil (Insect) *Raging Spear Mutant Deity, Stun Beetle (Insect) Trivia *This is one of the only two clans, along with Bermuda Triangle, that consists entire of one race (in this case, Insect). *As well as Pale Moon, there is a card in this clan that appeared in the manga whose name was never revealed. Category:Clan Category:Megacolony